Wandress
by HouxBelle
Summary: Ruby Lane is a new member of the Legends of tomorrow. She is in love with Ray but has a history with Team Flash. She was seduced by Eobard Thawne thinking he was Harrison Wells. This isn't a problem until Sara says a speedster with red lighting is working with Dark. Ruby who's Superhero name is Wandress has to confront her former paramore in battle. Can her love of Ray be enough?


"A speedster?!" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, he made off with Dark" Sara told them.

"What color?" Ruby said as she moved closer to Sara.

"Huh?" Sara asked as she looked confused.

"The lighting from him running. What color was it?"

"Red" Sara said with a confused look on her face.

"Damn" Ruby cursed as she bit her lip and leaned against the table.

"Why is that significant?" Ray asked.

"Because that means the speedster Dark is working with is Eobard Thawne, unless there is another speedster with red lighting." Ruby said as she rubbed her forehead.

"You knew him from when you were with Team Flash?" Ray said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, when I thought he was Harrison Wells, we were…." Ruby paused and squinted her eyes at this next part. "Intimate"

Ray looked the most shocked. She knew there was something forming between them but it was too early to have something like this come in and distract from it.

"Okay well if you could give us as much information as you have on him it would help. For now however we have to deal with Liberty, Colorado." Sara said.

"I'll get on the research" Ruby said but Ray caught her arm.

"Are you okay?" his eyes filled with concern

Ruby leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, it was most reassuring thing she could think to do. "I will be"

She smiled and turned away making her way to her room.

As she got back to her room she started having Flashbacks. Tears filled her eyes.

Flashback to her first day in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Hi, I was hoping to find Dr. Wells?" Ruby said tentatively as she walked into the Cortex where Cisco and Caitlin were working.

"Um, he's not in yet. Can we help you?" Was all Caitlin could have thought to say.

Ruby walked toward them and said "I think something happened to me. After the particle accelerator exploded. I was hoping her could give me some answer."

Just then Dr. Wells wheeled in. Ruby turned around in time to see him.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Ruby Lane. I was here when the particle accelerator went off. I need your help" She sighed as she looked at him.

That was how it all began. She became a member of team flash pretty quickly after that. Her powers growing as she practiced and was trained by Dr. Wells.

Nothing really started for them until he came to see her at work one night. She worked at a nightclub as a singer. She was wearing a silver halter, floor length dress with a slit in the side up to her mid thigh. She was dressed far more provocatively than she ever had at S.T.A.R. Labs.

She should have known then. She got an anonymous request for Hurricane by Halsey.

As the music began she saw Dr. Wells he was sitting at a table with a glass of scotch watching her.

" _There's a place way down in Bed-Stuy,  
Where a boy lives behind bricks,  
He's got an eye for girls of eighteen,  
And he turns them out like tricks_

 _I went down to a place in Bed-Stuy,  
A little liquor on my lips  
I let him climb inside my body  
And held him captive in my kiss"_

The way he looked at her. She should have known. As he watched her give her all in the song. She was a good performer, she could lie with her eyes, with her body and with her voice. It was so easy for her.

" _And there's a storm you're starting now  
And there's a storm you're starting now  
And there's a storm you're starting_

 _I'm a wanderess  
I'm a one night stand  
Don't belong to no city  
Don't belong to no man  
I'm the violence in the pouring rain  
I'm a hurricane"_

His eyes looked like he want to devour her. It turned her on so much at the time. That he, the great Dr. Harrison Wells, had come to see her sing. And that he was looking at her like she had seen so many men do before.

" _He says, "Oh, baby, beggin' you to save me.  
Well, lately I like 'em crazy.  
Oh, and baby, you could devastate me.  
Little lady, come and fade me."_

After her song was over she had a break, making her way off stage. As she got off the stage she walked over and sat at his table. The chair wasn't across the table as it should have been it was close to him. She sat down with her beer.

"What brings you to this end of town Dr. Wells? Surely not the entertainment." She flirted.

He simply smiled and pulled his phone out. "Come" He said as he motioned for her to sit close to him.

She moved her chair next to him, looking at the pictures on his phone. It was of her suit that Cisco had made.

"Dr. Wells. You didn't have to come all the way down here to show me this. Don't get me wrong I appreciate the gesture but I'm not that important." She smiled as she looked at him.

He then looked at her and his face changed. She wasn't sure what he was doing. "Ruby. You will be far more important and powerful than you can imagine"

She just stared at him and he smiled then leaned forward and kissed her. She was shocked at first but found her hands moving to his leg. Their kissing got more and more passionate. His dropping his phone on the table and moving both to her face.

As they broke their kiss she blushed. Red color filling her cheeks.

"If I may be so bold, Ruby, to invite you back to my house" He said panting.

She didn't think about it. She just nodded.

"Once you're done here. Come to this address. I will have a taxi waiting outfront for you."

She kissed him one last time before he wheeled out and back to his car.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She finished out her set and as she walked out to find a taxi waiting.

"Address?" He asked.

She handed him a slip of paper with the address on it. Afraid to speak that her voice might crack.

The taxi driver got there very quickly. She was shaking. She had to calm herself. Thankfully she had a flask in her purse. She drank the whole flask before she got to the door. She instantly knew that was a bad idea. It was hitting her slowly but she knew her reaction time was slowed.

As she got to the door she knocked and it opened for her, no one was there.

"Dr. Wells?" She called out.

Just then someone walked up behind her. "Please call me Harrison"

She turned and gasped. "You can walk?"

He then gave his spiel. How everyone was out for blood and him in a wheelchair kept S.T.A.R. Labs from death and saved Caitlin and Cisco. If people believe he was hurt too, they would have mercy or feel as though Justice had been served. She drank up every word. Believing it all.

Once he was done talking he waited for her reaction. She moved, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

 _And there's a storm you're starting now_

He took her in his arms eagerly. Wrapping his arms around her waist he moved from her lips to her neck. "If you want me to stop, tell me and I will"

She moaned "Please don't stop"

She tangled her hands in his black hair. His grip on her hips got tighter. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or her lust but somehow they were in his room all of a sudden and her shoes and dress were in a puddle on the floor. He was also in nothing but his boxers.

Her arousal ignored it and her lust was driving her. As they fell on his bed his hands moved all over her body, feeling her figure like he was trying to memorize it. She moaned loudly and it just seemed to drive him more.

As he entered her her breath hitched and she cursed. He pumped in and out of her and her back arched. It was as if she had an itch and he was scratching it. He smiled as she moaned as if he was dominating her and had wanted to for a long time.

As they both climax he cursed and fell on the bed next to her. She fell asleep in his arms that night. They began a relationship from then on.

That was until she found out like the rest of the crew he was Eobard Thawne. She looked at him in the cell while the other deliberated what to do.

She remembered their conversation.

"Why?" She asked.

"You know why. " Eobard said to her behind the glass.

"No" She said sniffling from crying. "Why let me love you? Why start this in me if you knew what was going to happen?"

"Because I know what you're going to become." He said as he smiled at her. "And I needed to do what I did so you will become that."

She shook her head and looked down.

"You're going to be magnificent. I've seen you in action" He said.

His words didn't make any sense.

"Was anything we had real?" She said with hurt in her eyes.

"As real as it could be" He replied. "My objective as always been the same"

She laughed cynically. "Goodbye Eobard"

"Goodbye lover" He said, using the pet name they had given each other. Calling one another lover instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. She should have known. Nothing about their relationship was meant to last.

Her flashbacks ended when Ray knocked on her door.

"Ruby, I know you needed a minute but…" He paused.

She got up and ran to Ray, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ray, promise me. No matter what happens when we see Eobard. You will know it's an act." She said as she moved her head from his chest.

He looked at her confused.

"Ray. I know we haven't even begun to talk about whatever this is but I don't want to lose you" She said as she looked up at him.

He pressed his lips to hers. Tentatively. Kissing Ray was nothing like kissing Eobard. When he kissed her he was taking, all taking. When Ray kissed her it was for her. He was a giver.

After their kiss ended Ray's face flushed. "I am so sorry Ruby I just assumed.." She cut him off with another kiss.

As their kiss broke they both panted to catch their breath. "I hope I wasn't too forward earlier as I do want to pursue this relationship and…." She cut him off again.

"Ray." She said breathing heavily.

"Come to bed with me"

His eyes got wide at her suggestion. However he moved and closed and locked the door behind them.

They spent the next few hours in each other's embrace. Ray was in no hurry, he took his time. He was a calculating man and it showed even in sex. He took his time with her. His body was built and tough and strong but he was gentle with her. Never with Eobard had they made love. They had sex, rough, hard, angry sex. Everytime. With Ray it was about them enjoying each other. About them loving each other.

As they got dressed and walked hand in hand back to the main hanger Mick was the first to see them.

"Finally Haircut, I was wondering when you were gonna man up"

Ruby just smiled. "Thanks Mick" Ray said as he pulled Ruby close to her.

Sara ran in shortly after followed by Stein, Jax, and Nate. "We located Eobard. Looks like he's at a dock in Miami again with Dark. We are gonna go meet them"

"Wandress, you okay to go in?" Nate asked Ruby.

"More than Ready" She said tightening her grip on Ray's hand.

As they landed near the dock Sara scouted out a plan. As they began to execute it Ruby had stayed out of Eobard's path, that was until he went after Ray.

"Atom!" She shouted and used her powers. She could bend the elements and harnessed a gust of wind knocking Eobard on his ass.

She walked up and stood by Ray. "Atom, I've got this. Go help Sara"

"That's an impressive talent young lady" Eobard said as he got up. "And what do I call you?"

"Wandress" She said as her hands light on fire. "Remember me Eobard Thawne."

His face grew in shock as she said his name. "Have we met?"

"For me, you're my past. For you, you're looking at your future" She smirked.

Eobard smiled, the same smile he had when they were together. "What kind of future is this?"

She smiled and sang a few lines of the song she sand in the nightclub "I went down to a place in Bed-Stuy, A little liquor on my lips I let him climb inside my body. And held him captive in my kiss"

"I know that song" He said.

She moved toward him the fire on her hands growing "You'll know it much better soon."

She then shot blasts of fire from her arms, however Eobard was fast and dodged her attack. Soon he was behind her and grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her.

"I hope those lyrics mean I get to taste you." He said in her ear. "Your power is intoxicating."

She reared her head back and head but him. He stumbled back and she moved the concrete of the dock to encapsulate his feet.

"Who are you?" He said with curiosity.

She knew he could phase out of the concrete but he wanted to see what she was going to do.

She got in his face, her lips close to his and said the lyrics to him

"And there's a storm you're starting now.

I'm a wanderess  
I'm a one night stand  
Don't belong to no city  
Don't belong to no man  
I'm the violence in the pouring rain  
I'm a hurricane"

She then reared back to punch him. He phased out of the concrete and quickly dodged her attack. Moving to grab her arms once more and wrapped them around his body, holding her wrists. She didn't flinch or seem uncomfortable.

"We've been here before huh? Or will be?" He smirked.

She smiled and kneed him in the crotch. Causing him to fall to the ground.

Just then Ray saw her standing in front of him as he fell to the ground.

"Wandress, no!" He said as he saw the bloodlust in her eyes. "This is his origin story for you. You can't change your past."

She moved her eyes from Eobard to Ray, her sweet Ray. She softened at his view.

"Wandress huh? I'll remember" Eobard said as she ran into Ray's arms. He then flew them with his suit to the ship.

As they were flying she said into Ray's ear "This is how he found out about me, this is how he knew the song. I gave it to him. I did this to myself." She began to cry.

"Time wants to happen, Ruby. You can't change that. You did your job to keep the timeline intact. I have you now. He won't come near you anymore." Ray said as he tightened his grip on her.

As they got back to the ship Ruby moved her stuff into Ray's room. They were a couple, officially and wholly. Then Sara got a call from Barry. Aliens.


End file.
